I Hate You, and There is Nothing That Will Change My Mind
by Professional Ninja
Summary: Jadeyn Potter, the true CWL was given up by the Potters for her safety. The Dursleys, abusive relatives and at the age of 3, Jadeyn was taken away by two sisters to their clan to blood adopt her. They were vampires. Forced to attend Hogwarts at the start of 2nd year, Jadeyn hates it and wants to leave but luckily her best friend Serana is with her. Female!Harry. Skyrim crossover.
1. I Swear I'll Punch Someone

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Caliban, Angela and Christina._

**Basic Summary of the Vampires in my Story:**

**Vampires are quite a proud race, almost as proud as pure-bloods however they do not believe that being a pure-blood means you are better than a half-blood or a muggle-born. Vampires have pointed ears, like elves, amber eyes and pale skin. Every vampire has an 'evil side' or a 'bad mood' and if they lose control, that side takes over. Vampires are stronger than mortals and faster but the strength and speed depend on the age, for example a 20 year old vampire will be much stronger and faster than a 10 year old vampire. A vampire born from two other vampires are called Moon-borns, basically a vampire version of pure-bloods. A vampire born from a mortal and a vampire is called a Half-fang (Half-blood) and a vampire that has been blood adopted (which is very rare) is called a Fresh-blood. Vampires can bite mortals without turning them and without sucking them dry.**

**Chapter 1: I Swear I'll Punch Someone**

**Jadeyn's P.O.V**

Well, my name's Jadeyn Potter Volkihar. No, my middle isn't Potter (it's Lily), it's the surname I had before I was blood adopted into the Volkihar clan. Vampires. I was three when I was taken away by Angela and Christina, daughters of Harkon, Lord of the clan. We live in a castle just off the north coast of Scotland on an island that was always snowy and there weren't as many vampires as you'd think. We're not like stereotypical vampires, we don't burn or _sparkle_ in the sunlight (although our eyes can be sensitive so we wear sunglasses a lot), our skin isn't hard, we're not afraid of garlic or holy water or any other stupid myth like that and we don't creep about at night looking for young virgins to suck them dry, we _do_ have mates though, which can be a bother because we only feel the bond when we're sixteen. We don't stop aging at all but we do have longer life-spans than muggles, just like wizards and we can learn wizard magic as well as blood magic, so it's all good. Lastly, we don't just survive on blood, we can eat normal food as well. Since I was blood adopted, that makes me a Fresh-blood, not that I care and I have had changes to my body. My ears are now pointed, my eyes now have amber specks in them with my bright green and I no longer have to wear glasses, my hair is still the same, mid-back length, jet black with some red and wavy. My best friend, Serana, is a Moon-born, sister to Angela and Christina and daughter to Lord Harkon, her mother died when she was born so she never knew her.

Serana has ebony hair that goes down to just past her shoulders, bright amber eyes, pointy ears, pale skin, she stands at 5"3 and is twelve years old. I'm also twelve years old but I'm 5"4.

Ha, in your face Serana!

Sorry, getting off topic here…

I also have another friend, Caliban. A black snake with the bottom and lower jaw dark green. He has bright yellow eyes and is about the size of a ruler… I'm not sure what kind of snake he is, he hasn't told me.

My life was going great, the Dursleys weren't that good though for the two years I was with them but that's in the past now, all my scars are gone except from this strange lightning bolt shaped one that starts below my right shoulder, goes down my back, stops before it gets to the middle, goes diagonally to the other side of my back at an angle so it starts to go up again slightly, then heads down again and stops at my lower back. Strange, right? It's not ugly or deformed, in fact it's quite faded but you can still see it clearly, just not red or pink like a lot of other scars and apparently it appeared after the blood adoption was complete.

Like I said, my life was going great, but last year it kind of went… awkward. You see, Angie, Christina and Lord Harkon asked to talk to Serana and me about something important. That something was my birth. They explained the scar and how Voldemort came to my home when I was one year old, stunned my parents (Lily and James Potter), pointed his wand at me but before he could fire the killing curse (Avada Kedavra) I turned my back to him and it hit me… kind of. It fired back at him and he was supposedly destroyed (supposedly because they don't believe he's gone) but a spark of it flew of and hit my brother, Richard. Richard was declared the Boy-Who-Lived because of an 'X' shaped scar on the right side of his forehead so I was dumped at my Aunt and Uncle's while my family went into hiding until all the Death Eaters were either caught or killed. They also asked Serana and I if we wanted to attend Hogwarts, we declined so our first year was spent at home learning magic and martial arts. We have to use our strength and speed for something, right? Serana is a natural at magic, she's already learned the firebolt spell and the sparks spell, while I'm better at combat. I'm halfway through the firebolt spell because right now I can get a small flame in my hand. We've also been learning wizard spells but that's not important right now.

I was perfectly happy with what's been going on, until _they_ decided to interfere. Lily Potter, James Potter and Albus Dumbledore, God only knows how they found us. They had sent a letter via owl that it was very, very important I attend Hogwarts as Voldemort has returned, therefore it's not just his Death Eaters alive, it's the Dark Lord himself. Here's the funny part, in first year, Richard faced Voldemort and beat a professor that was 'carrying' the wizard on the back of his head, but before that happened, it was revealed that _I_ was the child Voldemort attacked so now the Potters want me back. How lovely. Of course, I refused at first but they wouldn't give up, claiming that they gave me to my relatives to keep me safe and they now want to make up for it, it was absolutely pathetic. Lord Harkon was obviously winning until Dumbledore pulled a low blow, he said that if I didn't attend Hogwarts, he would inform wolf clans of our location, and that wouldn't be pretty. Why would they threaten our lives if I'm here, you ask? The old coot said that they would save me but me only.

Lord Harkon asked me if I would go, he wouldn't force me into it but sadly I didn't really have a choice seeing as I didn't want my family killed and Serana being Serana, demanded to go with me. So here I am now, at platform 9 ¾ with my best friend, Angie Christina and Lord Harkon, all of us wearing sunglasses (I don't like the design for regular glasses and neither does Lord Harkon so we wear wraparounds). The scarlet train in front of us was rather large (it had to be so it's not surprising) and there were lots of witches and wizards around us, some staring at us. It's unusual for a vampire to go to a magical school but when they do, they usually go to Drumstrang or Beauxbatons **(A/N: Spelt right? Appreciated if someone could tell me) **because they're one gender only schools, therefore quite expensive. Now that I think about it, children who are from pure-blood families will probably be told to befriend us vampires because we are in fact vampires (just in case you haven't picked up on that yet).

Just as we reached the door to one of the trains, a large group of red heads plus three caught our attention. The people we knew instantly were the Potters but the ginger-red headed people and a girl with bushy brown hair we have no clue about, and thinking the same thing, we said our goodbyes rather fast and entered the steam train looking for a compartment. Finding one near the middle, Serana and I sat down opposite each other and put our bags on the rack above us with ease. Serana had taken her glasses off but I keep mine on for as long as possible until I absolutely _have_ to take them off.

"So, you dreading it too?" I asked my friend. She was still very angry at the Headmaster for doing what he did, we were perfectly safe at Castle Volkihar because Voldemort wouldn't dare attack but if he did, the clan would go all vampire on his ass.

"You think?"

"I saw my brother." Yeah, I did. He had hair just like James, black and untamed with Lily's eyes covered by horrible round glasses, he was also slightly tanned. We really did look alike, especially since I never took on the paleness of a vampire, strange but not unheard of. "The Potters were with a lot of gingers, you know about them?"

"Yes, my father told me a bit about them before. Weasleys, pure-blood but in poverty. They own a farm located on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon and apparently it looks like houses stacked on top of each other, I've always wanted to see what it looks like inside." Houses stacked on top of houses? Interesting.

**Normal P.O.V**

The train started to leave the station when there was a loud laughter from a few compartments down and natural curiosity taking over, the two vampires opened the door and poked their head out, witnessing a group of what looked like three third year boys harassing a first year boy. Sighing, the shorter one walked towards them and tapped one of the older boys on the shoulder, despite her friend's protests about not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

The boy turned around and glared only to be met with a more intense glare that he paled considerably and stepped back, drawing the attention of his friends. The first thing they noticed were the eyes that looked like they saw right through you, and the next were the ears. All three third years ran in the opposite direction, past a group of second years that were heading their way. Serana smirked and turned to the younger boy and reached her hand down to him where he sat on the floor, he was surprised that she would help him but accepted the hand anyway and stood up.

"My name's Serana, what's your name?"

"K-K-Kieran."

"Nice to meet you Kieran, this is my friend Jadeyn. Starting Hogwarts this year?" she introduced the Girl-Who-Lived when she joined the two, resulting in the boy widening his eyes slightly at the name but gathered himself up enough to reply.

"Y-yeah, I can't wait. I'm a Muggle-born, that's why I was being bullied." That made the vampires frown, they didn't really like all this blood superiority nonsense, and it was absurd. The sound of a shocked but happy boy's voice directed their attention.

"Jadeyn, is that you?" turning around, said girl glared at the boy who spoke to her. It was Richard James Potter, younger twin by three minutes seven seconds. Next to him was Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley, or Ginny for short. They flinched at her expression but the youngest Weasley's face soon turned into awe and a blush formed on her cheeks, much to the vampires' confusion.

"Richard."

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you, it's amazing."

"I can't say the same." That made him frown.

"What do you mean? I'm your brother."

"I'm aware of that quite obvious fact. Who are your friends?"

"O-oh, this is Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny's starting first year and we're starting second year but since this is your first time at Hogwarts, you'll probably go with Ginny's year. Hogwarts is great, you'll love it." That was his attempt at a conversation starter.

"Doubt it. This is my best friend Serana, Serana – brother and his friends. Can we go now?" Jadeyn looked at her friend who in turn had just finished asking Kieran to return to his compartment before things get out of hand.

"Of course, let's go." They turned to leave but was stopped when Richard placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Wait, can't we just talk? I wanted to meet you so badly these past few years but our parents said no because we would put you in danger. Please talk to us, we want to make it up to you."

"There is _nothing_ you can do that will make it up to me, _nothing_." The female Potter grabbed her friend's wrist and walked into their compartment, leaving a sad twelve year old boy.

**Two Minutes Earlier**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Hermione, Ron, Richard and I just witnessed a girl, whom I'm certain is a vampire, scare away third year Slytherins from a boy who is just starting Hogwarts like me. It was amazing at how they were terrified of her, although now that I think about it, she is a _little_ bit scary. She just helped the boy up when another girl appeared beside her- oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, that's Jadeyn Potter! The Girl-Who-Lived! Ahhhhhh! I screamed in excitement in my head. I used to have a crush on Richard but that was because I thought he was the Boy-Who-Lived but when he visited the Burrow a few times, I realised he wasn't my type. He was too much like Ron. I prefer mysterious people, strong and sarcastic but can also crack a joke every now and then. The girl that stood in front of me was very pretty and when she looked at me (don't ask how I can tell because she's wearing glasses, but I can just feel her eyes rest on me) I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my face.

Her voice was powerful, she was obviously a strong-willed person even though she's twelve, a year older than me but I couldn't help it, she was just so amazing! Normally, you'd think that when someone reacts badly to your friend, you would be maybe angry or sad but I thought it was so cool when she spoke to her brother! And she's a vampire, even better!

**Hermione's P.O.V**

The way Richard's sister addressed him was rather rude, but I couldn't blame her, she was given up even though it was for her own safety. I wonder what being a vampire's like, I have read some books and their nothing like the muggles' view on them, I've always hated Twilight I mean really, sparkling in the sunlight? **(A/N: Sorry to any Twilight fans out there but even though I hate Twilight, I'm not being bias because I genuinely don't see Hermione being a fan, do you?)** It was absolutely ridiculous, real vampires are much more realistic, well, as realistic as a _vampire_ can get. So far, Jadeyn seems okay, a little cold but fine in my books right now.

**Ron's P.O.V**

Well that wasn't very nice, Rich's sister doesn't seem all that nice, why are all the pretty ones nasty? What?! I'm a growing boy, of course I'll start to find girls my age pretty. I bet she'll go to Slytherin, being a vampire and her personality, she's definitely snake material. That's a real shame. I feel sorry for Lily and James, but also I feel slight disappointment for giving their daughter up and I also feel sorry for Rich, he's been so excited about seeing his twin only to be let down in the first five minutes of meeting her. Maybe once we got to Hogwarts we can talk to her more, probably thinking the same as me, the four of us left as well back to our compartment.

**A/N: Finally! The rewritten chapter is up, I've been so busy with my more successful story, 'Masks that Hide the Scars' that I've had no time to write the chapter for this. Apologies to those who have been waiting for this, hope you enjoy and I would love some reviews telling me if it's good or if I need to work on it a bit more. Don't forget to vote on the poll and since I'm such a yuri fan-girl, I also apologise for those who hate and/or are uncomfortable with it but I've made up my mind that the pairing will be a yuri. The choices are:**

**Hermione**

**Ginny**

**Serana**

**Tracey**

**Daphne**


	2. Blood on the Wall

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim or any of its characters_

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"_Sorting Hat."_

**IMPORTANT**

**I have completely forgotten the exact events in the books, therefore this story will just have to follow the movies. I am very sorry, I really wanted it to follow the books but I cannot get my hands on any copies to remind me but I do have the movies on DVD. Again, I apologise.**

**A/N: I never mentioned Jadeyn and Serana's wands, did I? Let me fill you in on that now then:**

**Serana**

**Wood: Oak**

**Length: 10 ¾ inches**

**Core: Thestral Hair (They say Thestral Hair cored wands are only mastered by those who can face death. Vampire = Death. It just fits.)**

**Design: Smooth grip but further there are carved vine-like lines that twist and turn into tricky patterns, they look a little bit like gold if you squint.**

**Jadeyn**

**Wood: Holly**

**Length: 11 inches**

**Core: Fox Tail Hair (Foxes are seen as sly, cunning and quick.)**

**Design: Twisted grip (Think of the DNA double helix) and at the top of the grip is four bits of silver that stick out and turn right near the top, like a swastika but the metal only goes an inch away from the wand. The rest of the wand is plain and smooth.**

**Chapter 2: **

**Serana's P.O.V**

I can just _feel_ Jadeyn's annoyance leaking off of her. Right now we're standing in the Great Hall with the first years (it looks so awkward since we're slightly taller than them all) and we're about to get sorted. Most people in the hall were looking at us because we're vampires, I've always hated the publicity, nothing good ever comes from it. I looked over at the table at the other end of the room and scanned it until I found a man with round glasses and a woman with red hair. James and Lily Potter, the people who indirectly made my friend's life a living Hell for two years. I'm very protective of Jadeyn, mainly because she was my first friend and because we've always stuck together as we have never had a serious argument. I unconsciously shifted my right hand to my left wrist to feel the bracelet I had on, it was silver, thin and about an inch wide with the word "Sǽcula" carved into it, Latin for "Forever". I felt my friend nudge me with her elbow so I looked at her to see her smiling face reassuring me. It was then that another name was called out.

"Potter-Volkihar, Jadeyn." Whispers broke out, Jadeyn had two last names and they just _had_ to read out both. Said girl began to make her way to the stool, keeping her head held high and making sure to not look at anyone, even though she had her glasses on. She put the old hat on her head and sat down, everyone was waiting to see where the lost Potter child was sorted. Finally, after two minutes, the hat called out a house.

"Slytherin!"

**Two Minutes Earlier**

**Normal P.O.V**

The glasses-wearing vampire had just sat down on the wooden stool with the Sorting Hat on her head. Almost immediately the hat talked in her mind.

"_Yes, yes… Jadeyn Volkihar, Fresh-blood vampire, daughter of Lily and James Potter and twin of Richard Potter. Not to mention the Girl-Who-Lived, now where to put you…"_

'Where was Richard placed?"

"_Gryffindor, why? Actually don't answer that, I can feel your hatred for your family."_

'They're not my family'

"_Of course not, I did not mean to offend you."_

'Hn'

"_You're just like her."_

'Like who?'

"_Never mind, I need to sort you anyway."_

Jadeyn wasn't really a nosey person, so she never pressured the hat into explaining things. She waited the extra minute patiently until the hat finally called out the snake house. Cheers erupted from said table while grumbles of annoyance came from the lion house, it was quite amusing actually, the two Potter twins in rival houses. The older Potters frowned but clapped anyway, they would have preferred her to be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or maybe even Ravenclaw, just not Slytherin. They weren't bias people it was just the students in Salazar's house that they did not like, the majority of them were children born into Death Eater families and they didn't want their daughter getting mixed up into the wrong crowd such as the Malfoys.

Richard Potter was frowning as well, for the same reason, as was Ron (but he didn't really expect anything different, though he was hoping for different) however Hermione was not, she believed that if the hat placed her there then she obviously belonged there. Ginny didn't mind one bit, it only made her crush on the older girl even more. Just think, mysterious, cold, sarcastic, funny at times, cunning… Ginerva Weasley was crushing. Big time. The Weasley girl wasn't necessarily a lesbian, it was just Jadeyn Potter-Volkihar she fancied, no one else.

She was so lost in thought that she _almost_ didn't hear her name being called out and sadly it was her full name. "Weasley, Ginerva." That made her cringe. The hat was placed on her just like everyone else as it began to talk to her.

"_Another Weasley, eh? The first female Weasley in a few generations too, how lovely. Let's see, where to put you…"_

'I'm not sure, I'd love to be with Jadeyn, but my whole family has been in Gryffindor so I don't want to upset them'

"_Hm, you are quite sly but not quite Slytherin material, I'd say you were a Gryffindor."_

'Okay'

"_You're upset that you're not with the girl you like."_

'A little bit'

"_You know, you can still see each other, there are school events that let the students from different houses and years interact such as the Yule Ball, Hogsmeade but you'll have to wait until you are in third year for those and, if the professor returns and you're good enough, the Slug Club hosted by Professor Slughorn."_

'Alright, I'll be in Gryffindor'

"Gryffindor!" Ginny took off the hat, placed it on the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table to sit next to her brother and his friends, managing to look over to the Slytherin table and take a look at the Girl-Who-Lived. Right now she was talking with another girl but almost two seconds after the youngest Weasley caught sight of her, she looked over and smirked in her direction, causing the younger girl to look away shyly with a blush. Serana wasn't bothered with chatting to the hat so her sorting lasted about forty seconds when she was sorted into Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore chose to stand up once the sorting was over.

"Welcome students, to a new year at Hogwarts. As you can see, we have two new students who were with the first years even though they are second years, their names are Jadeyn Lily Potter-Volkihar and Serana Valerica Volkihar **(A/N: Like Jadeyn, I chose Serana to have her mother's name as her middle name)**, please treat them with respect. Onto other matters, the Forbidden Forest, like the name states, is forbidden to all students and those who are caught will be punished immediately. Lastly, I would like to welcome Mr Gilderoy Lockhart as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," at that point a man with bronze hair smiled at all the students, making most of the girls sigh in a dreamy way while a certain two gagged, "he has kindly volunteered for the position. Now let the feast, begin!"

**Slytherin Common Room, Second Year Girls' Dorms**

The taller vampire collapsed onto the green sheeted bed on the right-hand side of the window that led to the Black Lake, occasionally a fish would swim by. She was in the second year room, not the first year even though she was sorted ten minutes ago. Serana sat on the edge of the bed while the other occupants, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and a different girl with glasses went to their own beds. The shorter vampire's bed was on the other side of the window but she went from sitting on her friend's bed to laying on it beside her.

"I really don't want to be here."

"I know." Replied the Moon-born vampire.

"I mean, I _really_ don't want to be here."

"I mean, I _know_."

Jadeyn sighed, stood up and began rummaging around in her trunk for her pyjamas therefore Serana did the same in her own trunk. The Potter-turned-Volkihar's PJs consisted of a baggy short-sleeved red top with knee length baggy black shorts while her friend's were a white tank top and grey joggers that went down to mid-shin. They both longed for the Christmas holidays so they could return to the clan castle, but while they were talking with, what was their names again, Tracey and Daphne? Yes that was it, they concluded that their time in Slytherin may make their time in Hogwarts slightly more tolerable.

"Goodnight Serana."

"Goodnight Jadeyn." Both of them went to bed, practically ignoring the other five girls who were also in their bed going to sleep. The Fresh-blood vampire almost forgot to take off her wraparounds and put them on her bedside table, but luckily she didn't.

**Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room, Second Year Boys' Dorms**

"I can't believe she's in Slytherin! _Slytherin!_" Richard Potter was fuming, his sister that he finally got to meet, was sorted into the snake pit. Who knows how they're going to corrupt her! Ronald Weasley was sitting on his bed watching his best friend pace around the room, as was Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan **(A/N: Did I miss anyone? If I did, I would appreciate someone telling me)**. The boy who had their attention was always muttering about that day's event, claiming it to be "unfair" or "the hat's broken".

"Calm down mate, if the hat put her there, then that's where she is meant to be." Dean decided to be the mature one and attempt to explain it to his fellow Gryffindor, even though it was useless seeing as Richard won't listen to reason. The Irish boy stood, walked over to the Potter and pushed him towards his bed, demanding he shut up and go to sleep. Richard obeyed and lay in his bed as he watched the others do the same.

"I still can't believe she's in Slytherin…"

"Shut it!"

**Greenhouse 4, Professor Sprout's Class**

Slytherin andGryffindor second years were standing around a large rectangle table with lots of pots were resting, some empty and some had a kind of plant in it. At one end of the table was a small plump woman, her name was Professor Sprout, quite fitting for a Herbology professor. The woman asked if anyone knew what a Mandrake was, and Hermione Granger explained the uses of a Mandrake and that they were also known as Mandragora. The woman then asked everyone to put their earmuffs on but gave Jadeyn and Serana enchanted ones, claiming that their vampire hearing made the earmuffs practically useless, speaking of the two vampires, they were both wearing sunglasses instead of just one of them since the greenhouse was glass therefore the sun could get in. She then showed everyone a Mandrake by pulling it out, making the students cringe and the Longbottom boy faint. So much for being a Gryffindor.

**D.A.D.A Classroom, Professor Lockhart's Class**

The next subject they had was Defence against the Dark Arts with Gilderoy Lockhart, and the vampires were very upset about two things. 1) The professor was a big-headed idiot and 2) the class was with the Gryffindors again. Like Herbology, Jadeyn was next to Serana, dreading what the sorry excuse for a wizard had in mind. After starting the class with a _terrible_ joke that no one laughed at, he pulled out a cage that had a piece of cloth over it, the cage was shaking and whatever was in there was making a lot of noise.

"Now I must ask you not to scream, it may provoke them!" and with that, the professor removed the sheet revealing the creatures to be some kind of blue pixie.

"Cornish Pixies?!" the voice of the Irish Gryffindor sounded throughout the classroom followed by his laughter.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies. Laugh if you will Mr Finnigan, pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them!" he then stupidly opened the cage door and all Hell broke loose. The pixies caused chaos by throwing books, quills, parchment and anything they could find, two even picked Neville up by the ears and hung him on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The students sprinted to the door, trying to escape while they could while Lockhart attempted to perform a spell, but one of the pixies through his wand out the window. "Well, I'll just leave you five to clean it up, eh?"

That five were Richard, Hermione, Ron, Serana and Jadeyn, all of them struggling to fight off the small but dangerous creatures. The Gryffindor girl went through all the spells in her mind until she found the right one, "Immobulus!" a pale green light emerged from her wand and all pixies stopped and floated in mid-air, seemingly paralyzed. She smiled in triumph.

"Well, at least we can count on Granger, thanks." Serana smiled at Hermione and the latter blushed at the praise; that made the Weasley in the room jealous for some reason.

**Outside Later that Day**

**Serana's P.O.V**

Jadeyn and I were walking through the halls of this dreadful school when a group of greens and reds caught our attention. In the middle of the garden-thing-outside-square-shaped-thing was the Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch teams arguing by the looks of it.

"Ignore it Serana, just ignore it."

"It's kind of hard to seeing as Draco and your brother are there."

"That can't be good, let's _definitely_ ignore it."

I ignored her and marched over to the group, probably shocking Jadeyn but I couldn't help it, natural curiosity after all. I arrived just in time to hear Granger absolutely burn Draco with an awesome comeback.

"Well at least nobody in the Gryffindor had to buy their way in." I tried to hold back a giggle, Draco has been kind to Jadeyn and I so I couldn't make fun of him. What he said next horrified me, he actually just called her a _Mudblood_. Like I stated before, I hate all this blood-purity nonsense and it seems to have really hurt her therefore I couldn't hold back what I was about to say.

"You've gone too far Draco, too far." Everyone finally noticed me and a lot of them were shocked that I, a vampire Slytherin, had just stood up for a Muggle-born Gryffindor. I glared at the Malfoy, disgusted that he would come out with someone as horrible as that.

"She deserved it, she's a Mudblood bitch that should just go back to the hole she came from."

"That's it Malfoy, eat slugs!" that never came from my mouth, it came from Ronald Weasley's as he pointed his wand at Draco but something strange happened instead, the spell backfired on him and he was sent flying backwards and when he landed he started coughing up slugs. That reminds me, people in my house were gossiping about how the ginger had accidently broken his wand on the train to school when he was searching for it and stood on it. My best friend took the advantage of the Gryffindors attention being focused on their friend and dragged me off to the side, probably to tell me off at how I could have driven attention to ourselves therefore her brother would annoy her and it would get into a huge fight with blood and tears. If you ask me, she was exaggerating a little bit.

**Lockhart's Office**

**Richard's P.O.V**

Damn Lockhart and his pictures, damn him and his ego, damn him to Hell. I was spending my detention with the man I strongly dislike because I got into a fight with a third year Slytherin. Damn Snakes **(A/N: Yeah, Richard doesn't like Slytherin that much)**. I had to help him sign his fan mail while listen to him sprout such boring things about himself, honestly does the man ever shut up? Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I heard a kind of whisper but then it turned into hissing.

"What?" I looked up at the ceiling as it sounded like the sounds were coming from there, but then I heard it again and it was coming from the walls. That's strange, I was hoping for a quiet year but it seems even I can't get that.

"Yes?" Professor Lockhart looked at me strangely, I understand though, I _did_ just say something for no reason.

"There was a voice, just now, didn't you hear it?"

"A voice? What voice? I think you're just tired and now you're hearing things," he looked at the clock on the wall, "and Great Scott! No wonder, just look at the time, it's amazing how time flies when one's having fun. Off to bed you go Richard." I stood up, said goodbye and walked out of the classroom and towards the Gryffindor Common Room when I heard the hisses again, but this time it was getting quieter, like it was leaving. I ran towards the direction of the whispers and turned a corner when I came face-to-face with my two best friends.

**Jadeyn's P.O.V**

I was having a perfectly quiet dinner, nothing strange happening while I was talking with my friends. Serana and I had gotten to know Tracey and Daphne and we had a few things in common and eventually a good friendship formed between the four of us. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were kind of on-off friends. Sometimes we had a good laugh, and sometimes they were right pricks but I guess they couldn't help it, they were raised to hate anyone with lesser blood than them. I felt eyes on me and I looked around, trying to see who was staring at me but I couldn't catch anyone's eye, that is until I reached the staff table. My 'parents' weren't quick enough to avert their gaze so I managed to catch them red-handed… red-eyed… oh you get it. Serana asked me what was wrong but I just claimed that I was bored and so I was just looking around out of curiosity, obviously she didn't believe me but she left it. It was a half-truth, I was in fact bored. I started to fiddle with the material of my black and green skirt, how I wish I had a pair of trousers on, my best friend is the skirt type, I'm more of a tom-boy.

"Kill…"

"What?" I whispered back to the strange voice.

"Did you say something, Jadeyn?" Daphne looked at me with concern, I shook my head, no need to involve her in something I decided to ignore. I had declared that I wouldn't get involved in anything so I could have a quiet year and get on with my life.

"Kill…"

'Nope, I'm ignoring it'

"Kill!"

'Shut. Up. I'm not getting involved'

"**Kill!"**

'Shut the fuck up or I swear I'm going to make you, whoever and wherever you are!'

I waited a few moments before sighing in relief but sadly people were getting up to leave, apparently I had been too busy listening to the voice that I had wasted the last few minutes of dinner. With a sigh, I too stood and walking next to my best friend as we left the Great Hall and walked down the corridor towards our Common Room, sadly everyone's Common Room was the same direction until we got to the set of stairs that changed therefore I had to deal with people shouting and some people pushing. God have mercy.

As we neared the end of the hall, I noticed all the water on the floor, someone's obviously flooded the bloody bathroom, _brilliant._ Students in front of me gasped in what sounded like shock and fear so naturally I pushed towards the front and what do I see, you ask? My brother and his two followers standing in front of Filch's cat, Mrs Norris and the wall covered in writing… made of blood? Yes, it was blood. Serana stood beside me and nudged me with her elbow, gesturing to the message with her eyes, it read:

**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir… beware**

Enemies of the heir? What on Earth does that mean? Of course, Draco decides it was a good time to make a stupid comment.

"Enemies of the heir? You'll be next, Mudbloods." Like I said, he can be a prick. The Caretaker himself then appeared, threatening to kill my brother which amused me very much, seeing the fear in his eyes at a man who has no magic- wait what? Did I just…? No, I never meant that, I meant that it was funny to see my brother scared of an old-ish man that wouldn't do anything with so many witnesses… yeah, that was it. It was at that moment the Headmaster told the man not to worry because Professor Sprout has some Mandrakes that can un-petrify Mrs Norris. I kind of tuned out the of the boring conversation which involved Professor Snape and the Potters talking to Richard, Hermione and Ron, but soon Professor Dumbledore asked everyone to leave except the three musketeers (my nickname for them) and myself. Serana looked worried but I told her to just go to the Common Room and I would be there soon.

**Normal P.O.V**

The four students stayed while the Professors studied the wall of blood. "Um… Professor? I was wondering, why am I here?" The vampire spoke, genuinely confused seeing as she arrived at the scene with all the other students.

"I require your help, my dear. Could you please tell us what kind of blood this is? With your enhanced sense of smell, it would make things much easier." Shrugging at the old man's words, the twelve year old stepped up to the wall and sniffed it a couple of times before claiming it was merely rooster blood, therefore no one needed to worry if it was a student's DNA that created the message. He then sent her off to bed while he asked the three remaining children to explain how they came upon the incident.

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the wait, but here it is! Below is an explanation of why Richard can hear the hisses.**

**When the spark of the killing curse hit Richard, it implanted a bit of Voldemort's power, just like it did to Jadeyn but not a lot. Jadeyn can hear the hisses while others can't, understand them and speak their language. Richard can hear them like Jadeyn but he can't understand them or speak their language.**

**Don't forget to review and vote for your favourite pairing on the poll on my page!**


	3. Hiatus

**Terribly sorry to those of you who have enjoyed the two chapters I've posted, but it's now on hiatus. I have been getting too many PMs saying that I should give up on writing fanfiction because my Harry Potter story is absolute shit. They say I should kill myself because I 'disgrace J.K Rowling's master piece'. I won't be continuing this for a while, maybe even never at all, so I will focus more of my time on my more successful story, 'Masks that Hide the Scars', it's a Naruto story that is going well and I'm quite proud of it.**

**Again, I apologise for this, I have already tried re-writing it but as you can see it hasn't worked out. Maybe I'm just not good at writing Harry Potter fics and I should just stick to Naruto. Goodbye, I hope I can finish this someday, but that day won't be coming for a while.**

**-Professional Ninja**


	4. Dobby

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim or any of its characters_

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support some of you gave me during my hiatus, it was enough to help me finish this chapter and get it posted.**

**Chapter 3: Dobby**

**Ron's P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Richard in Transfiguration, the Gryffindors had it with the Slytherins. Honestly, who makes our timetable? Putting the Slytherins and Gryffindors together in every subject except from Astronomy and History of Magic, it's ridiculous! Professor McGonagall told us that we're gonna turn animals into water goblets, sounds easy enough but since my wand broke and was now taped together, it's going to be impossible.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, you'll do. Remember, one, two, three, Vera Verto." Bloody Hell, of _course_ she would pick me. I pointed my wand at Scabbers and tapped him three times before saying the spell, it kind of worked. Scabbers turned into a fluffy goblet with a tail attached to the side. "You should get that wand replaced." You think? It was then that Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Minerva McGonagall took a breath, "Very well. Now you all know that Hogwarts was founded over 1000 years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age,"

'Actually, I didn't know that' those were the thoughts of a certain Fresh-blood vampire.

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously… one did not. Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts, he believed that magical learning should be kept within all magic families, in other words, Pure-bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a secret chamber hidden within this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets and shortly before departing, he sealed it until the time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by doing so, purge the school of, in Slytherin's view, unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." It was Hermione Granger that spoke up.

"Naturally, the school has been searched many times… no such chamber has been found."

Again, the curious frizzy haired girl asked a question, "Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?"

"Well, the chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin could control, it is said to be the home of a monster."

**Corridors of Hogwarts**

"Do you think it's true? That there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron Weasley asked his best friends as they were walking side by side on their way to their next class. Students from every year were passing them without listening in to their conversation, which was probably a good thing seeing as they were discussing a rather strange thing.

"Yes, couldn't you tell? McGonagall was worried, all the professors are." The Muggle-born friend responded. Considering she is a Muggle-born, it showed true Gryffindor courage not to be scared.

"So let's say there is a Chamber of Secrets, and it really has been opened, then that means –"

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts, the question is, who it is?" the young female genius cut her friend off, interested in who this 'Heir of Slytherin' was.

"Let's think, who do we know that thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" the red headed boy was worried about his friend, if the monster that was in the chamber is going to kill Muggle-borns, then it will obviously be targeting Hermione.

"If you're talking about Malfoy –"

"Of course! You've heard him, 'You'll be next Mudbloods'." Quoting Draco Malfoy, Ron had a look of disgust on his freckled face.

"I heard him, but _Malfoy_, the _Heir of Slytherin_?"

"Maybe Ron's right Hermione, I mean look at him, his whole family have been in Slytherin for centuries."

"Crabbe and Goyle must know, maybe we could trick them into telling us!" the Granger looked at the Weasley with a look that clearly said 'Are you kidding me?'

"Even they aren't that thick, but there might be another way, mind you, it could be difficult and not to mention we'd be breaking about _fifty_ school rules! And it will be dangerous, _very_ dangerous."

**Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, Slytherin vs Gryffindor**

It was finally time for the match between the rivalling houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Richard Potter, the lion house's Seeker for the team was flying all over the pitch on his broom looking for the small Golden Snitch, if he finds it and catches it, his team wins. Draco Malfoy, the other team's Seeker was also searching for the miniature object, but neither of the boys could spot it so they stopped in mid-air to look around.

"Alright there Scarhead?" The blond boy called, annoying the black haired boy for a moment until he saw a bludger heading straight for him. Ducking, he turned around to see where it had gone but had to duck again when it came back. Richard only lost it when he pulled away from a viewing tower and the bludger never, sending it away for now. "Training for the ballet, Potter?" Draco taunted his rival again, only to duck when the wrecking cannon ball came after them. The glasses wearing twelve year old noticed the snitch behind the Slytherin Seeker and chased after it, Malfoy right behind him. The Golden ball lead them into the gap between the pitch and the viewing stands, making them duck and skilfully dodge the wooden posts which was easier said than done. The bludger was after them again, many close calls had been made when it narrowly missed the boys but somehow, it clipped the end of the Blond haired boy's broom and sent him flying up onto the pitch with his broom a few feet away from him.

Now it was just Richard Potter chasing after the object that would grant victory to his team. Finally back above the pitch, he reached forward with his right hand, attempting to catch the Snitch but almost out of nowhere, the same bludger hits his arm and breaks the bone inside it. Risking it, the twelve year old reached out with his other hand but doesn't last long as he soon topples upside down and skids across the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand, surprised but also happy to see the Golden Snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" cries of victory erupted from the red quarter of the stands while boos came from the green, no one really expected different. A crowd soon formed round the boy with Professor Lockhart next to him, claiming he can mend the bone. Obviously, he failed and now there were no bones at all.

"Ah, yes that _can _happen. But on the other hand, the bones are not broken."

"_Broken_? There aren't any bones left in my son's arm!" Lily Potter was beyond angry. She was furious, as was her husband, James. The two adults lead their son towards the Infirmary so that Madam Pomfrey could treat him properly.

…

"He should have been brought to me immediately, I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione Granger asked the old woman, both were joined by friends, the Gryffindor quidditch team and the Potters, all of them surrounding one particular bed that belonged to the ex-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh I'll be able to, but it'll be painful, you're in for a rough night Potter."

**Corridors of Hogwarts, 7:38pm**

**Serana's P.O.V**

Daphne, Tracey, Jadeyn and I were on our way to Slytherin Common Room after dinner, we were laughing at Richard's expression when he fell off his broom, and it was rather funny. Surprisingly, Daphne and Tracey had become good friends with us, despite Jadeyn's vow to not make friends so we don't have any ties to this ridiculous school. We were about five minutes away when all of a sudden, we heard a crash of metal.

"What was that?" I asked, we looked around but couldn't find the source of the noise until I heard a whizzing sound. I widened my eyes in shock when I realised what it was, "Get down!" Jadeyn and I called at the same time. The four of dropped to the ground just as a spear from a suit of armour sailed over our heads.

"What the hell?" my best friend asked, we were forced to jump to the side just after as the weapon came back, this time it had a specific target. Jadeyn.

**Infirmary, Midnight**

**Normal P.O.V**

Richard Potter was happily asleep in his bed, about one hour ago he was sitting next to the bed across from him, worrying about his sister who was rushed here around 7:50pm, and she had a wound that came from a spear in her right shoulder. Teachers searched the school for what could have caused it but no one could come up with anything, it was like whoever had used magic to throw it disappeared straight after. Suddenly, the boy woke up, hearing the whispers he heard in Professor Lockhart's room but again, he could not see the source of it. Even as he put on his glasses and looked around the room, he was unable to find anything unusual, until he noticed the house elf sitting in front of him.

"Hello!"

Quite surprised to see the small creature with pale green eyes, large ears and a long nose, the Potter boy blinked for a few moments before asking, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf."

"What are you doing here?"

"Richard Potter should be on the train back to his home, where he is safe, Jadeyn Potter-Volkihar should have gone home as well."

"Wait, why do you refer to my sister as Jadeyn Potter-Volkihar and not Jadeyn Volkihar? The only time people call her by her two last names is when it's formal."

"That is because she will always be a Potter, sir. Potter blood will always run through her veins despite her now being a vampire, you see she is a Fresh-blood vampire, therefore not a full vampire. Besides, Dobby is a mere house elf, Dobby does not have the right to address a wizard like an equal.

"That is not the point though, both of you should _go home_, Dobby thought his bludger and spear would have warned you enough."

Realisation hit the twelve year old like a brick, "_Your _bludger? _Your _spear? You mean _you_ were the one who hurt us? You almost killed us!"

"Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir. Dobby had to iron his hands." That was when the black haired boy finally noticed the bandages that covered the elf's hand, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It didn't change the decision he had in his head, he needed to be firm with the elf.

"You better clear off before my bones grow back, or I might strangle you myself!"

The small creature made a noise of terror before leaping off the bed and backing away as the taller boy advanced, "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day!"

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you tried to kill me _and_ leave my twin sister unconscious and seriously injured."

"Not kill you sir, never kill you. Dobby remembers what it was like before Jadeyn Potter-Volkihar triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we house elves were treated like vermin, sir… of course, Dobby is _still _treated like vermin, sir!" Dobby then continued to cry and blow his nose with the dirty pillow case he was wearing.

"Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?" Richard didn't know why anyone would want to wear a rag like that.

"This, sir? It' the mark of the house elves' enslavement, Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." Just then, the noise of doors opening and closing echoed throughout the room. Jumping on the bed, the house elf whispered for the boy to listen carefully, "Bad things are about to happen at Hogwarts, you and your sister cannot stay here, now that history is to _repeat itself_."

"Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?" the Potter was confused, what had happened? The creature gave a squeal of horror before mumbling that he shouldn't have said anything. He then grabbed the Skele-grow bottle and whacked his head with it multiple times. "Stop it! Stop it Dobby!" Richard grabbed the bottle and placed it back on the table before grabbing the collar of Dobby's rag, "What happened before? Who's doing it now?!"

"Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants the Potter twins to be safe." The elf clicked his fingers when the doors echoed again, disappeared from the boy's hand. Richard looked at the entrance to the large room and noticed shadows getting closer and quickly he lifted the blanket from his bed and lay on it, pretending to sleep. The voice of Professor McGonagall sounded, telling someone to something on a bed, next, it was Professor Dumbledore claiming that there has been another attack.

"I think he's been petrified." It was the boy's mother.

'Who's been petrified? What are they on about?'

"Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker." This time it was his father. The smell of burnt plastic filled their nostrils, making them cringe. Obviously, strong magic was behind this. Footsteps came closer to him and he felt the familiar hand of James Potter stroking his hair.

"What does this mean, Albus?"

"It is as we feared, James. Hogwarts is no longer safe."

"What do we tell the staff?" the soft voice of Lily Potter came from a very small distance away, she was near his sister so she was most likely doing the same thing to Jadeyn that his father was doing for himself.

"The truth. It is as we feared, the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

One thing that no one in the room knew, was that a certain vampire had heard everything, from when Dobby started speaking, to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore revealing a secret that the twins weren't meant to hear.

**A/N: There you have it guys, the third chapter of my story. If you have any question I would be happy to answer them in a PM, unless you don't have an account, then leave it in a review.**

**I have been getting some criticism about the crossover, some of them are rude and some of them are just ways I could improve. Serana doesn't act the way she does in the game just yet because she's just 12 right now, she won't have her famous sense of humour or her famous sarcasm. I know Volkihar is a type of vampire, I PLAY Skyrim but in my story I'm just having one type of vampire and Volkihar is their clan. No, I'm not going to make the vampires violent monsters that Molag Bal created because they wouldn't have blood adopted a 3 year old girl and it would most likely make this story rated M. Another thing with the crossover complaints is that I shouldn't even make it a crossover, you're right in saying that Serana doesn't act the way Skyrim!Serana does, but I've mentioned that above and the vampires are different, again I mentioned that above, but there will be more Skyrim related things in the future. I'm only three chapters into the story, so please give me a break with the rude reviews. I do appreciate constructive criticism and you telling me ways to improve, just try to phrase it differently so I don't feel bad, okay?**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll, not a lot of you have voted so I may have to choose one myself, and I know I said in 2****nd**** year it would be a crush, well I'm not sure anymore. I'll probably wait until third year since I don't really want to rush anything… or maybe I just want to keep you guys away from the romance, just to keep you in suspense ;)**


End file.
